Brittana bliss - 5 years later
by ixke
Summary: Here's the flash-forward time jump the writers forgot to include in the series finale. Brittany and Santana are happy and in love in New York, each with succesful careers.


Five years from now, the girls find each other at their apartment in New York. Brittany's been out working all day, at the dance studio she opened with Mike Chang. It involves working with children and even has a special class for people with disabilities. But now she's holding onto a bottle of champagne and her baby blue eyes are all excited.

The second Santana walks into the living room, decorated with fine pieces of art, Brittany can't help but smile. The Latina is occupied with her phone, since her manager's on the line. She's smiling. Oh, she's smiling and that Brittany's favorite thing to look at.

The talking doesn't stop them both from walking over to each other and slipping a welcoming, heart-felt kiss into the conversation.

Brittany pulls off her shoes and sits down on the massive couch in the middle of the room, while Santana's glare curiously longs for a glass of that delicious bottle of bubbles. She tells her manager she'll call him back in a minute - which is a lie of course - and ends the call.

"Hi." she greets her wife, too cute to fit her personality.

But it does, because whenever she's around Brittany, she turns into the most whipped person on this planet.

Brittany bashfully smiles and mouth a silent 'hello'. Her fingers are opening the bottle as Santana approaches her with two empty glasses. She wearing the tiniest dress and for a second, Brittany's feeling jealous that other people get to see her wife's sexiness everyday.

"I heard you had a great day at work today." the blonde teases.

Santana nods, overly proud, and shrugs: "Now it got even better."

They kiss again and the depth makes them lose their mind. It reminds Brittany of the kiss they shared right before they got married. The kiss that almost wanted her to skip the ceremony and go straight to the honeymoon. The cork pops and the surprise makes the girls stop smooching.

"Number one, babe." Brittany continues. "Your first number one hit."

Santana bends over to fill their glasses and shakes her head. It's unreal. This whole day has been unreal. Tagging along with Mercedes on her tour was amazing. Brittany was there and they travelled the entire world for two years. And then Mercedes pressured her record company to focus on the talented Santana Lopez. She told them they'd be idiots if they didn't give her a chance. Now everybody knows the person Santana Lopez can be. She's fierce, she can be evil at times, but deep down, she's just a scared little girl. Especially when there's a chance she'll be shot down and get hurt.

But Mercedes and Santana recorded a duet and the world loved it. Suddenly, everyone wanted to know who that hot Latina was. She left Mercedes' entourage a half year later and started recording her own music. Now, finally, that special day has come. The day the every artist is dreaming of.

"I can't believe it, Brit." Santana admits, all shaken up. "I can't believe I did it."

But her wife shrugs, as if this were a conversation about buying some groceries.

"Are you kidding me? I knew it would come to this. Lord Tubbington and I FaceTimed last week, he told me it wouldn't be long now. Besides, I thought your Mexican Third Eye would've warned you in time."

The words come out so naturally that the Latina lovingly smiles over them. Brittany is her favorite person in the world. In the midst of all the crazy going on, this girl can do things to her mind and body she can't even explain. It's always been this way. That's why she proposed to her in the choir room. That's why she married her without feeling nervous for a second. That's why Brittany carried their baby a year ago. His name is Levi and it goes without a doubt that it's the cutest, most adorable baby on this planet. He has dark, short hair and chubby cheeks. Santana's eyes and Brittany's chin.

Maribel and Whitney agreed to take care of baby Levi all day long. They adore their grandson and despite their rocky start, the women bonded once they crossed each other's path on several occasions since the wedding. Santana's busy career and Brittany's responsibilities at the dance academy requires a lot of their time, you see. They needed the perfect babysitter. Problem was, given the weird, unconventional stories Whitney keeps telling about Brittany's upcoming, Santana wasn't sure leaving her precious baby with her would be a good idea. Once she explained that her mom would be happy to do it as well, Brittany naturally came up with the great idea of pairing them up. Santana feels a lot more at ease about leaving him right now.

"When are we going to pick Levi up?" Brittany wonders.

She can't wait to see him again. All day long, he's in that little box in her head. The one where Santana's face and her gorgeous body is stored as well. It rotates through her mind constantly. At times, when she looks at him, she can't believe how lucky she got. How she had the privilege to marry her best friend and start a family with her. Santana takes the glass of champagne out of her hand and sets it on the coffee table. She leans over to her lady lover and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Soon. But I thought we could celebrate first."

She scrunches her face all adorable, like she always does whenever she gets close enough to Brittany's face. The blonde picks up the hint and demonstrates her most naughty smile.

"Okay." she agrees, while kissing Santana a first time in a playful way. "But once we're done celebrating, we are calling the entire Glee club to brag about your number one spot at the top of the billboard."

"Duh." Santana whispers self-confidently as her hand pulls Brittany's body to hover over hers.

She smells like candy and roses. It's her favorite smell in the world. Brittany kisses her again, deeper and more passionate this time. Her innocent, gorgeous blue eyes turn dark and Santana loves it.

"But for now, I'll let you be on top."


End file.
